Doubt
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: When dreams confuse you, the only way to find out the truth is dealing with the confusion.


Before starting, I'd like to declare that I own the plot, but I do not own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1: Yumi's Dream

Yumi woke up. The electronic clock announced the hour, constantly beeping. It announced that it was 7 am. It was another day. It was a sunny day in the city. Yumi was prepared to go to school; it was another day in France. She woke up and noticed that someone else had been sleeping with her. The door was absolutely closed, so was the window.

Suddenly, looking around the room, she found one bag with clothes carefully packed. It was full of blue male clothes. Yet, Yumi was alone. How could she have some male clothes if she was alone?

The door opened. A blond man-rather-than-kid entered the room. She knew that man, even though he had changed a lot. He still used lens, he still had blond hair, but he changed his haircut.

"Good morning, my Japanese Queen." He said.

So has changed the voice. He had a different voice, like if the voice was stolen from somebody else. It was a voice she had never heard before, but it was beautiful for her.

Jeremie had prepared breakfast for her. He was half dressed; he was wearing a long shirt that covered part of his boxers, but he had not felt the need to get himself completely dressed. He was alone with her.

"What did you tell to my parents?" asked Yumi. She was worried about what could they say about sleeping with a man.

"Why do you ask that? Don't you remember? I said them what I told my parents 13 years ago, that we were ready to be together. Yumi, you seem worried, what is wrong with you? Tell me, is something wrong? Because you don't seem to be the Yumi I've married 12 years ago." He sat near Yumi and smiled. Soon that smile fade away.

"I'm sorry Jeremie, I just thought… I thought that I was going to school, you know, I had classes and you lived in Kadic in your room, in the Lyoko times. That you were in love with Aelita and I didn't have the guts to tell Ulrich how much I loved him."

"You had a bad case of deja-vu, did you? Aelita and Ulrich are married, don't you remember? They make a good couple, don't you think? At least Aelita seems happy; I'd beat Ulrich if he did something nasty to him."

"Aelita and Ulrich? How can come? Are you serious? " Yumi looked at Jeremie with an incredulous look.

"Yes, I am. Life has unexpected twists, my Queen. Sure, I loved Aelita back then, but I've loved you in silence since she left me for him. I've realized that you suffered a lot and so did I. And we stuck together in a special friendship, and we found out that our biggest fear made us to be together. And when things went well with them, things went better for us. We were in love. Do you see it? They are united, so are we. We didn't see it at the beginning. Thank them, because without them, we wouldn't be here. Life hit us, we needed to get moving."

"Don't you love Aelita anymore?"

"Yumi, are you serious? I don't love her anymore, even though what motivated to bring her back home was that I loved her and I wanted to say "Here I am!" It turned out that I was wrong. You know, nerds sometimes fail at relationships and reading feelings. It turned out that, when she did what she did, she broke my heart. And you were there to help me, but it turned out that I helped you… We know the rest. Do you still have feelings for Ulrich, Yumi?"

"No, I never felt love for him anymore since that."

Jeremie put away the breakfast in a near table and leaned to kiss Yumi. She enjoyed that kiss and didn't let Jeremie stop kissing her. They didn't stop kissing until they needed to breathe.

"Now Yumi, while you enjoy sleeping in our bed and having breakfast, I'm going to the radio station to work. I guess that you remember that I work in a radio station, do you remember that, right?"

"Of course I do, I just woke up, thinking I was going to go to school. You know, when we fought XANA and the history repeated itself, the trips to the past and an alternate world that I never return to."

"Neither would I, Yumi."

Yumi finally laughed.

"You never went there!"

Jeremie laughed and kissed Yumi one more time.

"I am grateful that you are not with Aelita, because you are such a wonderful person and a wonderful husband. I love you with all my heart, Jeremie."

"I love you too; remember to take care of our future child!"

He finished dressing and then, he left. Later, she came into a conclusion:

"I'm glad that I'm with him. He is my life, my Jeremie. What could else could I ask? All I needed was Jeremie."

Yumi closed her eyes once more. And then she opened her eyes, and finally woke up. It was too early to go to school; the alarm had not been activated. Then, why did Yumi woke up so early? It was 5:45 am. The only thing she knew is that she had another reason to go to school. Did she want to see Jeremie? What have happened? She does not know, and now, she is heading to the school right away to talk with him. Even if the conversation was going to be weird, she needed to talk with him. Did she really meant what she meant in the dream?


End file.
